


Blue Magic

by orphan_account



Series: Beauty and her Beast [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Aged Up, Biting, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Intimacy, Its been a few years post s3, Rough(ish) sex, Sex, Size Difference, Troll Jim Lake Jr., Two consenting young adults and their first sexual experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you nervous?” Claire’s soft voice whispered in the dark.Jim grunted. She knew him too well.





	Blue Magic

“Are you nervous?” Claire’s soft voice whispered in the dark.

Jim grunted. She knew him too well.

“What gave it away?” He whispered back.

“Your heartbeat,” Claire explained, head still rested comfortably in the crook of his shoulder. She tapped her index finger rapidly to his chest. “It’s really fast.” A moment passed. She giggled and quickened the pace. “And now it’s even_ faster _.” 

“Stop that,” Jim chuckled, closed his hand over hers and effectively put a stop to the frantic rhythm she drummed. “I get the idea.”

Claire was smiling when she turned her head to look at him. In the low light, she could still make out the details of his face; the upturned corners of his lips and the lingering tension in his brow.

“You know we don’t have to jump into anything,” she assured gently. “We can stay like this for a little longer.”

“So we can accidentally fall asleep? _Again_?” Jim sighed, wearily amused by the memory.

“Ok, but that was easily _ the best _nap I’ve ever had.” Claire responded defensively.

Jim hummed in agreement and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Claire responded to the embrace with a contented sigh and twined her legs with his.

Several moments passed before she spoke again.

“Your heartbeat slowed down,” she observed. “Oh, wait. There it goes.”

Jim laughed. “You know, strange enough, that doesn’t help.”

“Oh, really?” Claire raised her head, a playful smirk on her face as she leaned forward to brush his lips with hers. She pulled back to meet his eye. “What about that? Did that help?”

Jim’s rolled his eyes upward and tilted his head to the side as he feigned thoughtfulness. “A little. Maybe you should do it again. You know, to make sure.”

Claire shook her head. “Dork.”

She leaned forward again to recapture his lips. Jim brought his other arm around her lower back and crushed her to him.

They broke apart, breathless, and Claire moved her attention southward as she strung feather-light kisses away from his lips and down toward his neck.

Jim rumbled and opened his neck to her as she nipped at the softer skin of his throat. As her idle fingers set to work on the buttons of his shirt, Jim’s hands did some wandering of their own, and slipped beneath the hem of her sweater to follow the delicate curve of her spine.

He paused as he neared her ribcage, as his earlier nervousness set back in. He gulped audibly and Claire, noting his hesitation, raised her head to look at him. Her eyes, affectionately soft, met his and she raised her hand to brush his cheek.

“We don’t have to go any further if you’re not ready,” she assured.

“No, I- I’m ready,” Jim responded quickly and swallowed his nerves. “I’m just, uh, waiting for the ok to keep going? I guess?”

Permission was granted by way of Claire sitting up and tugging her sweater over her head. It was flung unceremoniously off into the dark as she leaned back down to kiss him.

Positive his brain was about to short circuit from the overwhelming _ everything _ happening above him, Jim carefully fitted his palm around the cotton fabric of her bra.

Claire pressed into his touch and grinned against his lips as she felt the flustered heat that radiated from his face. His body stirred beneath her and his leg pressed into her thigh-

_ Oh. _

That wasn’t his leg.

She blinked in surprise and leaned back to look down at him. His face was decidedly more plum in color, eyes wide and dazed.

His shirt was half undone and askew, baring his torso. She pressed her hands, fingers spread, to his chest and marveled briefly at the sharp contrast between her warm skin tone to his blue stone.

She realized with amusement, as his gaze continued to flick to her and quickly away, that he was trying not to stare _ too much _ at his half-naked girlfriend straddling his hips.

“You know,” Claire began as she returned her attention to his shirt buttons. “I’m not going to be upset if you’re not a _ complete _gentleman. I’ll give you a pass tonight.”

She snapped the last button and, as Jim granted himself an appreciative leer at her nearly exposed chest, she allowed her fingers to explore.

Though tough, textured stone skin covered most of his body, there still existed a few softer patches, here and there. It wasn’t quite the same softness as human skin, but the difference was noticeable; more akin to a firm, yielding clay than hard stone. The change in texture was particularly most prevalent on his neck and his stomach, beneath his ribcage.

And it was decidedly more sensitive, if the ticklish spasm of his abdominal muscles when she touched him was any indication.

Not able to help himself any longer, Jim sat up, trying to choke down a needy whine as he tugged her into another kiss. He flipped their positions and carefully laid her down on her back as she worked to push his shirt down off his shoulders.

Jim dropped the discarded garment to the floor beside his bed and moved to bury his head into her neck, giving the delicate skin there a harmless nip. Claire gasped, curling her fingers against his shoulders as he moved downward, kissing along her collarbone toward the center of her lightly freckled chest.

Knowing what he was after, Claire arched her back off the mattress and, tucking her arms beneath her, made quick work of the clasps binding her bra around her ribcage. The garment went slack and Jim watch, awed, as she shrugged it off and tossed it too off into the dark.

She lay beneath him, her eyes dark with arousal, her lips red and kiss bruised, hair fanned out over his pillow and bare save for her skirt-

-And he could not remember a time when she’d looked more beautiful.

He reached up to cup her face.

“If this ends up being awful,” he began, the corner of his lip upturned to form an anxious smile. “I apologise in advance.”

Claire didn’t even try to hide the exasperated roll of her eyes.

"Good pep talk, but," she shook her head and raised a hand to touch his cheek. “It won’t be.”

They rejoined in the dark, a tangle of woven limbs and exploratory hands. Soft sighs and quiet, adoring affirmations filled the air between their lips.

Claire pushed her leg up against Jim’s groin, earning a growl from him that left her tingliy all over. Heat pooled between her legs as her fingers wandered downward, toward his waist.

She set to unfastening his belt, the metal buckle seeming almost deafeningly loud in the otherwise quiet of the room. She felt Jim tense as she slipped her hand down the front of his pants and she pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss to his clavicle.

Something rattled beside the bed and both of their attentions snapped to the pulsing blue glow that emanated from the nightstand.

_ “Nope _ ,” Jim hissed quickly, stuffing his amulet beneath one of his pillows and pressing his weight over it. “No, no, no. Don’t you _ dare! _”

Claire bit her lip, successfully fighting back the small laugh that threatened to burst from her throat. She cupped Jim’s face and brought his attention back on to her. “You’re so _ nervous _. Relax.”

“I know, I know,” Jim said with a dry chuckle and leaned into her touch. “Just… worried about doing something wrong.”

“Jim, there’s nothing you can do that’s going to change my opinion of you.” She paused. “Well, very_ few _ things, anyway.”

She shot him such an adoring look, it made his breath hitch. “But if you’re going to actually _ enjoy _ this, you need to be less up _ here _ -,” she tapped his temple meaningfully before she pulled him in for a kiss, “-and more _ here _,” she whispered against his lips when they parted.

Jim laughed, something akin to a slow purr rumbling in his throat as he pressed his nose beneath her jaw and nuzzled her affectionately. “I don’t deserve you.”

Claire snorted, obligingly opening her neck to him. “Ugh, don’t start that.”

Teeth against her neck, Jim let his hands wander. He dragged his palms over the curve of her hips, hesitating briefly at the waistband of her skirt before continuing his path down her thighs.

Claire smirked and fidgeted ticklishly as his hands slipped beneath the hem of her skirt and traveled up, his touch light against the bare skin of her legs. She felt his fingers falter uncertainly against her underwear and she pressed the heel of her hand to his chest and gave him a firm push.

She wasn’t strong enough to move him, but Jim got the message and pulled back, head tilted slightly in confusion. 

Claire bit her lip, impish glint in her eye as she gazed up at him. “You first.”

“What?” Jim blinked. 

“You heard me,” she grinned. “You first. Pants off, Trollhunter.”

Jim laughed. “Really?”

“Really,” she confirmed and folded her arms over her bare chest in false indignation. “It’s your turn. I even helped- you’re like halfway there already.” She nodded to the unfastened belt and unzipped fly of his pants; the garment hung loose around his hips, the dark fabric of his underwear visible.

Jim grumbled and eyed her covered chest almost longingly. He sat up, hands raised in defeat, but there was a grin on his lips as he gave in. “Ok, ok. You win.”

“Naturally." 

He slipped his thumbs into his waistband, on either side of his hips- but hesitated, as he was hit by the realization that sitting on his knees was maybe not the most _ graceful _position to undress in.

Nerves successfully steeled, Jim took a deep breath and shoved them down over this thighs- underwear and all. He flopped over on the bed beside where Claire lay and stuggled to remove them the rest of the way. Claire sat up to help him and, when she cast the garments aside, his belt buckle clattered loudly against the stone floor..

Claire’s attention returned to him and she observed him with as much openness as she dared to get away with. Jim fidgeted uneasily under her brief scrutiny, sharply sucking in a breath as her eyes settled on his at the end of their upward path along his bared body. She moved over him, brushing against the rapidly forming rigidness at his groin as she bent to kiss him.

Jim, feeling like he’d passed some kind of test- and equally feeling silly that he felt that way- returned the kiss with fervor, wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. He granted himself a moment to enjoy the relieving pressure of her against him, as his throat vibrated with a barely perceivable growl.

“Your turn,” he growled and brought his hands up to rest on her hips.

Claire sat up, amused by how his gaze settled almost immediately on her bust. A large part of her relished the blatant appreciation; it felt strangely empowering in a way, almost as if she were something to be revered.

She shrugged and feigned nonchalance. “Fair’s fair.”

Somehow managing the gracefulness Jim had lacked in such a similar position, she’d slipped her remaining articles of clothing from her body so quickly he swore he had blinked and missed their removal completely. Though a tiny part of him was disappointed to not have participated somehow in her undressing, he was faced with something he’d only ever dreamed of- 

-A completely naked Claire Nunez.

His organ, trapped between their groins, was at full length and urged his body to _ move. _But Jim paused, something compelling him to stop and savor the sweet vulnerability of the moment; of being skin to skin with the same young woman he’d loved and cherished these past years- the same who’d not given it a second thought to go with him when he’d had pack up and leave to seek out a new heartstone, clear across the continent.

As impulsive as the decision had been, and as much as they poked fun at it now, he couldn’t be happier it had happened.

They’d had their ups and downs, fights and make ups, disagreements and compromises, but their devotion to each other was without a doubt unquestionable.

And Jim couldn’t be more grateful to actually have somehow managed to form such a connection with anyone as amazing as the one and only Claire Nunez.

“Hey,” Claire whispered, leaning over his torso to touch his cheek. “Still with me?”

“Yeah, sorry.” He smirked. “Think I flatlined for a second.”

“Flattering,” Claire laughed, cheeks flushing at the sentiment. “But I’m going to need you to stay alive for this next part.”

“I’ll do my best.” 

Claire shuffled backwards slightly, straddling his legs as she settled her attention toward the bobbing length between her thighs. She hesitated before she reached for him, outwardly calm while her stomach did nervous flips. 

She felt relief for a concern she wasn’t even conscious of having; everything below his torso was still very human in design. But he was big- nothing outlandish or disproportionate, but enough to be intimidating to someone with her lack of experience.

The logical side of her brain was frustrated for being caught off guard; he was over a foot taller than she- nearly _ two _ . She supposed it would make sense that _ everything _ had scaled accordingly during his magically-induced growth spurt.

Jim’s hips pressed upward as she took him in hand, seemingly on their own. He pulsed eagerly against her palm, body more than willing, despite any of his lingering anxieties.

She gave an experimental pump of her hand, watching his expression change as the initial wave of pleasure hit him. He purred, eyes closing as she worked him between her hands. His hips moved subtly beneath her, their rhythm matching the movements of her eager-to-learn hands.

He grasped at the sheets to try and keep himself grounded, balling the fabric into his fists- only to quickly release his hold once he realised what he was doing; he could rip the delicate fabric as easy as wet paper if he wasn’t careful.

And_ careful _ was getting harder and harder to maintain.

“Ok-! Wait, wait, wait,” Hissing through his teeth, Jim sat up and carefully seized her wrist to stop her. 

Claire snapped her hand back, brows raised in alarm. “What? What’d I do wrong?”

“Nothing! You didn’t- you didn’t do anything _ wrong. _The, uh, the opposite, actually,” he coughed, scratching the fur along his jawline sheepishly. “That, er, that was going to be over pretty quick.”

He reached out for her, gently clasped her hips and pulled her into him for an embrace. Claire allowed him to shift their position, but appeared unconvinced. 

“But that was ok, though?” She quirked a brow and coiled her arms around his neck. “Any notes?”

“Notes?” Jim blinked. He tried to think objectively, but, honestly, he was just grateful she even _ wanted _to touch him. “Not… especially?”

Claire huffed. “You’re no help.”

Jim laughed. “What, I’m easy to please.”

One of his hands slid from her hip toward her groin and Claire widened the space between her thighs in anticipation. He slid a finger between her folds, keeping an eye on her expression for any kind of cue.

“But, if _ you _ have any notes,” he swallowed hard. “I could maybe use the help.” 

He followed along her slit, searching. His knuckle brushed against her nub, the way her breath hitched when he did so making him give pause and seek it out again.

He rubbed his thumb experimentally against the tiny bud, freezing immediately when Claire tensed and shook her head.

“Not so hard,” she placed her hand over his and gently guided him into position, brushing her finger over his to show the rhythm she prefered. “Gentle; very, _ very _ gentle.”

Jim followed her instructions, and watched, enthralled, as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing quickened. Her fingers curled against his skin and she bit down on her reddened lip.

“A little faster,” she urged, so softly he wasn’t entirely sure he was supposed to hear it.

But, he obliged all the same, and soon her legs began to quiver.

Claire gasped, biting back the soft squeaks and mewls that threatened to bubble up from her throat. She’d touched herself like this plenty enough before, but when it was someone else doing the touching- when it was _ Jim _\- it was so different.

Jim nuzzled into her chest, growling softly in encouragement as his other hand slipped from her hip. She felt a gentle prodding along her slit before he located what he had been looking for and slowly slipped a finger into her wet entrance.

Her body responded reflexively, walls squeezing down of their own accord.

“Ok,” Claire gasped, rising onto her knees and pulling away from his willing hands. He raised his head from her heaving chest to look at her.

“Ok?” He parroted. 

“Yeah,” She confirmed, nodding meaningfully. 

Jim gulped, heart thundering as Claire positioned herself above him. Her knees pressed into the mattress on either side of his hips, the heat of her inner thighs burning against his skin.

She placed her hands over his shoulders to steady herself and met his eye. Positioned like this, they were almost eye level with each other.

“Ready?” She asked softly, an eager nervousness in her tone.

Jim let out a steadying breath, his hands finding a resting place over the tops of her creamy thighs. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.”

Noting his fidgeting, Claire leaned forward to capture his lips. 

“Hey,” she whispered against his lips. 

Jim’s gaze flicked up to meet hers.

“Love you,” She said quietly- far too sweetly and down right innocent for what they were getting ready to do.

Jim sighed, the tension in his shoulders easing somewhat as he leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek. “Love you too.”

Claire’s hand slipped between them to guide him into position.

Jim gasped silently, feeling the heat of her core as his tip met her entrance. He tensed, holding his breath as Claire began to lower herself.

His eyes fluttered closed, every muscle taut as she engulfed him. The wonderful tightness of her, that delicious warmth- it was almost too much.

She hadn’t made it far, just passed the head of him, before she stopped, hissing with discomfort. 

Jim’s eyes snapped open, sobering up immediately at the sound she made. He rumbled with concern, a hand coming up off her leg to brush her cheek.

“It’s ok,” she winced, leaning down to press her forehead to the top of his shoulder. “I just need a second. Got overzealous, I think.”

She willed herself to relax, trying to coax her body into cooperating enough to accommodate him. She wouldn't call it painful, far from it, but uncomfortable was plenty accurate enough. Jim exhibited some of that warrior’s patience of his and touched his temple to hers as he caressed her back.

Not for the first time, Claire was immensely grateful to have him.

It took several moments for Claire to control the reflexive tension in her body and _ relax. _ But once she’d managed to do so, she continued to lower herself onto him- _ much slower _ than before.

When their groins finally fell flush, they both immediately froze, momentarily afraid to say or do anything to jinx what they’d accomplished.

“Are… are we actually-” Jim risked a glance down at where they were connected-

-Only to have to immediately avert his gaze before his body betrayed him.

“Wow. Ok, yeah.” He took a deep breath, gaze fixed on the ceiling above. His voice was strained. He swallowed hard, concentrating on controlling the reflexive movements of his hips. “We’re, uh. We’re totally doing the thing.”

Claire laughed breathlessly, raising her head to observe the overwhelmed expression Jim wore on his face. “Are you ok?”

Jim’s response was a breathy laugh as he met her eye. His eyes were dark and lusty, pupils dilated, but still he shot her a familiar lopsided smile. “I feel like that’s my line?”

“You can have it back later.”

He regarded her with a look in his eye that was almost unabashedly reverent. “Seriously, though,” he started, softly. “You ok?”

She nodded, fingers finding their way into his scruff as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m ok.”

Jim rumbled approvingly, leaning down to bury his face into her neck. His breath was warm against her throat as he spoke. “Will you be still be ok if we start moving?”

Before she even gave herself a moment to consider, Claire rose onto her knees and dropped back down.

Jim gasped loudly, his punctuating growl drowning out her own pleasantly surprised squeak. His fingers curled against her hip as she grabbed at fistfuls of his scruff.

She caught the swear he growled under his breath- something trollish she was almost positive he didn’t know the real meaning of, but she caught the gist of it’s intent in the moment.

“Oh _ no, _ ” he grunted, shaking his head. “This is _ not _going to last long.”

Claire laughed, pressing a kiss to his temple. She uncurled her fingers, releasing her tight grip on his hair. “It’s ok. We’ve got all night.”

She rolled her hips experimentally, moving slowly- opting instead to dip her toe into this new experience rather than dive head first as she had so impulsively done before.

Jim sighed, his touch so gentle and so light it was almost ticklish as he dragged his hands from her hips to cradle her back. His hips began to rock slowly against hers, their movements out of sync and disjointed for several moments before they fell into a steady rhythm.

It didn’t take long before that steady rhythm became frantic and desperate.

Jim’s hips bucked against hers, restrained but hard enough to make her gasp and moan. He growled a hasty apology against her skin when he thought he’d been too rough, but that did little to slow him down. 

Among her poorly concealed mewls, she gasped his name, her tone growing more shrill and urgent in tandem with his rapidly quickening pace. 

The sound ignited something primal in him, something that made his nails prick against her skin, something that made his movements rougher, _ harder- something that made him want to- _

He snarled and pounced forward to pin her, on her back, to the mattress.

Claire squeaked in surprise at the sudden shift in position, and blinked up at Jim in shocked anticipation.

He gritted his teeth, fangs bared, as he rolled his hips back and snapped them forward, burying himself completely inside of her.

Claire arched her back beneath him, moaning unabashedly. Her legs came up to coil around his waist, ankles locked against his lower back.

Her skin was hot against his as he ravished her, ears pricked attentively as he drank in her every sound. His face buried in her neck, he nipped at the sensitive skin there, his breath against her throat as he growled and grunted with his efforts.

Her hands, seeking out something to grab onto, raced over his sides and latched onto the triangular patch of fur that grew over his upper back. She tugged sharply on the fistfuls of hair and Jim groaned, his own hands seized her hips to hold her steady- perhaps a little too roughly.

Not that she minded.

He growled something that sounded curiously like “get ready,” but before she had a chance to wonder what she was supposed to get ready for, he was pistoning into her with a telling urgency.

Claire’s legs quivered against his sides, toes curled as her pleasure mounted quickly. Her lips parted as she gasped, but her ability to form sound was lost.

She tossed her head back, knuckles white as she tore at his fur. The coil in her stomach was so tight it was almost deliciously painful.

But she was close- 

She was _ so close _-

_ Right there-_

_ Right there, just a little longer and _-

The world came crashing down around her and she fell apart beneath him.

Her walls clamped down on him, so tight the sound he made was almost akin to a yelp.

She gasped, chest heaving, every muscle in her body tensed to the point of painfulness before she fell so wonderfully relaxed.

He finished shortly behind her, hips spasming involuntarily against hers before he went limp above her- catching himself before he crushed her beneath his weight.

They met each others eye as they tried to catch their breath, vision dazed and unfocused as they climbed down from their respective highs.

“That-” Claire panted, “That was-”

“Wow.” Jim blinked.

She laughed, the sound catching Jim off guard. But he smiled all the same.

“Yeah, wow.” Claire sighed.

Jim winced, suddenly uncomfortable. “Um. Claire? Could you…?” He tapped her thigh meaningfully.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” She uncoiled her legs from around him.

Grateful, Jim pulled his hips back and flopped onto the bed beside her.

Automatically, Claire’s hand sought out his own and clasped it. Jim sluggishly fitted his fingers around hers. 

Noting his evening breath, Claire rested her head against his shoulder.

“You’re not going to sleep are you?” She asked impishly.

Jim drowsily cracked his eyes. “...No?”

Claire laughed and he gave her a gentle nudge, a grin on his face as he closed his eyes again. He folded his free arm behind his head.

“What? I need to recharge before we go again.”

“Oh, so we’re going again?” Claire turned her head to look at him, but he didn’t open his eyes a second time.

“Yeah,” Jim responded. “You said we’ve got all night, remember?”


End file.
